The proposed short-term in vivo study will provide an approach for evaluating qualitatively the concordance between the in vitro screening assays and in vivo responses in the liver and anchor pathway signatures with pathological findings. The chemicals being evaluated in this study protocol are being tested to obtain serum for analytical analysis and liver sections for histochemical and immunohistochemical evaluation.